


The Metaphorical Cause of Death

by intellectualsvibe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, choni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellectualsvibe/pseuds/intellectualsvibe
Summary: Preview:After graduating high school, Toni Topaz relocates to Chicago to attend Loyola University. She is currently three years into her studies and lives alone in a studio apartment off campus. She tries vigorously to forget who she was as well as who she was in company of whilst living in Riverdale.A story of Toni Topaz trying to run fast enough so that the demons of her past do not catch up to her.





	The Metaphorical Cause of Death

Chapter One: I would give my soul away not to feel this. 

 

In the beginning, there was rain. 

At least that was the case for Antoinette Topaz. 

Toni had grown up in the southern part of Riverdale. Riverdale, is a town known for its expression of the concept of deviance in addition to “coincidences” that seemed too good to be true. 

Luckily, Toni had escaped that town. And best of all, that version of herself. After graduating high school, the pink haired serpent quickly relocated to Chicago to attend one of the city’s schools, Loyola University. Here, she studied and prepared for a career in the Psychological field. No, Psychology is not her passion. Art is her passion, as well as her favorite creative endeavor. But if Toni has to push her liking of art to the side, and save it for when she was alone in the comforting yet lonely silence of her apartment, she will. She will do anything within her power to ensure that she never has to step foot back in Riverdale. 

That isn’t her anymore. 

Although she had escaped the hell that her hometown served to be, she had not escaped all of those associated with her ex-sense of comfort. She still had friends who were serpents, of course. Although the serpents were a gang, and towards the end began to resemble something she did not want to stand behind, they were her family nonetheless. They had taken her in when she was of young age, and lacked the resources to care for herself. They may not have been the idealized families she saw on television, but they were as close as she had to a family. The serpents provided her with protection and community like no other, they had coaxed her through the loss of her only family, her uncle. He too had abandoned her after finding out she was romantically and sexually interested in the female part of society, far more than the male. 

\- 

Toni falls back onto the tan brick wall that rests behind her as she exhales a cloud of smoke. She scrolls aimlessly through her phone while she perches one leg up so it too is resting against the stained, tan bricks. She chuckles to herself as she scrolls past posts on her instagram feed in which she finds to be amusing. Although, as Toni continues to inhale and exhale the tightly rolled lit joint that is currently resting between her fingers, everything is beginning to seem amusing. 

“Lighting up without me Topaz?” A low voice questions causing Toni to look up and meet the eyes of her friend Josie McCoy. 

The two had made a rather unlikely pairing. Which may have very well be why the two never really spoke much to one another in high school. However, after Josie had stopped touring with her father’s band, she began attending Loyola as well. Joise and Toni had been in the same Art History course Freshman Year and Josie had flagged the shorter girl down for some assistance on an assignment. The two then began talking and hanging out. On occasion, they did more than hangout.

Neither Josie nor Toni had been expecting a sexual-like relationship to form between them. One evening, as the two girls were lying on the floor of Toni’s bedroom, staring up at the red stars in which she had placed upon her ceiling, passing a joint back and forth, and listening to The Spooks on Toni’s vinyl player, the two got to talking. They talked about the future and who they wanted to become. 

As Toni and Josie’s deep intellectual conversation had arose that night, Toni opened up about herself in ways she hadn’t experienced nor expected to. Toni told Josie all about how what she really wanted to do and become was a person who was free of the judgement and preconceptions of others, and to be able to determine her own worth. Something she had not been able to do whilst residing in Riverdale. 

Josie then confided in Toni and told the pink haired girl that she felt aimless, not really certain what to do with herself. She claimed that as she wrote and conducted her album, with the help of her father and their team, she still felt a heavy and almost suffocating void within her that she desperately needed to fill. 

“Well, I could help you with the filling..” Toni offered, not fully intending, yet not fully avoiding for her comment to be taken as a sexual one.

Josie looked up and down Toni’s hunched over frame, a small smirk forming on her lips. It would be a lie if she were to claim that she had never checked out the serpent. The two had been spending a lot of time together, in addition to consuming large quantities of marijuana in short periods of time. She couldn’t help but notice the serpent’s slim waist and curvy hips and even wonder what it would be like to have them grinding into her..

“I think I’d like it if you allowed me to provide you with an example on what I deem the world ‘full’ to be depicted as..” Josie purred before leaning forwards and straddling the shorter girl.

 

-

Their laughs echos down the empty alleyway as they walk down it, arm in arm, laughing about nothing yet seemingly everything at all. 

The pair of friends had just returned from a pizza joint a couple of blocks south from Toni’s apartment. The restaurant was actually a lot closer of a walk to Josie’s dorm, but the two had planned on smoking more and the dorms strictly prohibited any kind of drugs and or paraphernalia to be consumed and or stored on campus. It was deemed a violation of the rules.

Toni’s apartment was rather artsy, to say the least. Josie, as well as her beloved friend Fangs who attend the University Of Illinois at Chicago, claimed that Toni’s apartment decor, as well as her overall aura, was an ‘aesthetic.’ Toni always denied it when the two would ravish onward about how stunning and ‘aesthetic’ her space was, but deep down, she knew. 

Toni had spent months decorating her apartment. She crafted many things, such as her bed frame in which consisted of an untraditional headboard that was shaped in such a way that it resembled the shape of a rose, herself. Everything within her 500 square feet of space was placed with significant meaning as well as thought. Her studio apartment was the physical embodiment of her headspace. 

“So what’s my favorite gal been up to? I haven’t seen you in a couple of weeks T..” Joise trails off as she pauses to hit the freshly lit joint Toni passes to her. 

“..I hope that means you’ve been creating some kind of art.” Joise finishes, exhaling a cloud of smoke as she passes the slowly burning joint to the pink haired girl. 

“I’ve been…busy” Toni mumbles hoping that the other girl will accept her response and move forward with a different subject for the two to converse about. 

Josie looks up at Toni, her eyes drooping a bit due to the increasing sleepiness she begins to feel. However, she does not let her newfound sleepiness stray her away from what is really on her mind. She knows Toni isn’t happy, and she knows she still carries around a lot of her skeletons she claims to have buried deep into the soil of Riverdale, but that was fake. Josie could still see the past haunting Toni in ways she did not deserve. Those people, and that town, really did a number on Toni and Josie wants nothing more than to aid her friend in letting go and moving on. She wants peace at last for the pink haired girl. 

Josie couldn’t do that though. Josie couldn’t reassure that her feelings of being tied to that town and the chaos that it stirred, were over. She couldn’t tell Toni she had escaped, because it wasn’t the truth. 

“I have to tell you something-“ Josie begins to whisper but then stops when she notices her friend is snoring lightly. Josie can’t help but chuckle as she takes one last drag of the almost now very short joint, before putting it out in the ashy tray beside her. 

However, Josie’s smile soon fades as a wave of panic and sadness overwhelms her tiny frame once again. She has been feeling this way for weeks now, constantly on edge, and constantly beating herself up for not being able to tell Toni the truth. 

But how was she supposed to tell her friend that her worst nightmare was coming true? How was she supposed to look Toni in the eyes and tell her that her metaphorical cause of death from many years ago, Cheryl Blossom, would be living right down the block in just three weeks?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I'm new to the Choni ship. I've read a lot of stories about them and I really like this ship because gxg ships are amazing. I'm not sure if this is even remotely interesting so? Let me know what you guys think and I can keep updating. I have already written the entire fic!
> 
> Also the sub-title of every chapter is actually a lyric from one of my favorite songs. 
> 
> Bests,  
> P.


End file.
